


Day Five: Future canon/”I think we’re going to be just OK.”

by firstdegreefangirl



Series: 9-1-1 Lonestar Week 2020 [5]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Banter, Carlos is OK with mornings but would rather cuddle TK, Engagement, Future Fic, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Moving In Together, TK doesn't like mornings or chores, Teasing, The Godfather Trilogy References, well a single Godfather reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstdegreefangirl/pseuds/firstdegreefangirl
Summary: If TK wants to move in with Carlos, he has to unpack eventually. No matter how much he doesn't want to.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1 Lonestar Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732267
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star Week





	Day Five: Future canon/”I think we’re going to be just OK.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had this written well before midnight, but here we are posting at 3 a.m.!

Carlos wakes up when the sun shining through his window is too bright to ignore any longer. Still, he comes around slowly, taking the rare opportunity to relish in a quiet morning with TK. 

_His_ _fiancé_ , Carlos thinks with a smile, who’s still out cold pressed against Carlos’ side with his head on his chest. He runs his hand along the arm TK has fastened across his stomach, tipping his chin down to brush a kiss across his temple. 

TK stirs, but doesn’t open his eyes. He just smiles happily and curls closer to Carlos, draping a leg across his shins as he murmurs something unintelligible. 

“What’s that, precious?” It’s something Carlos had discovered early in their relationship: TK _loves_ pet names, really doesn’t care which ones Carlos chooses, as long as he says them in a soft and reverent tone. Which he’s more than happy to do every opportunity he gets, especially if he’s rewarded with a smile or a kiss. 

Right now, he gets both as TK rolls his neck to press his lips against Carlos’ sternum. 

“Mornin’.” TK still doesn’t sound like a local, probably won’t ever pick up the southern accent, but sometimes when he’s sleepy, it’s hard to tell that he hasn’t lived in Austin his whole life, the way he drops consonants and runs his words together. 

Carlos has never loved anything more. 

“Yeah, OK, morning.” Carlos chuckles and runs a hand along TK’s bicep. “You know, we should put these muscles to work soon, start unpacking some of your boxes.” 

TK groans and rolls away from Carlos, sprawling across the mattress. 

“Do we have to?” He throws an arm across his eyes with a dramatic flair that makes Carlos grin. ”I don’t want to unbox my crap.” 

Carlos is 95 percent sure that the complaints are just because TK is barely awake, but he still hesitates. He’d been the one to propose, to ask TK to move in with him three weeks ago; he doesn’t think TK felt any pressure to go along, but still feels the need to check in. 

“You still want to live with me, right?” He tries to keep the concern out of his voice, but is pretty sure it comes across anyway. “We’re still good?” 

“Yes, of course I do,” TK rolls to his side, pushing his elbow into the mattress to prop his head up on a hand. With his other hand, he reaches over to tangle his fingers with Carlos’. “We’re good. I think we’re going to be just OK, at least until I get some coffee. I just don’t want to unbox anything. Would much rather lay here with you.” 

Carlos doesn’t respond right away. He’s too overcome with the amount of love he feels for TK, the way his world shines a little brighter every time he smiles, every time his eyes light up. 

Like they’re doing right now, as he takes Carlos’ silence for acquiescence, assuming that he’s giving in to a lazy day in bed. 

Which sounds _wonderful_ , if Carlos is being honest. But he knows they only managed three days off work together to move TK in with him, and they wasted most of the first one “breaking in _the_ _ir_ bed.” 

Well, maybe not “wasted.” But definitely not “productive toward moving TK into his house.” And also not particularly productive on convincing TK that it’s the same bed they’ve been sleeping together in since before they even started dating, so it hardly needs breaking in. 

Not that he argued very hard, especially once TK unbuttoned the top of his jeans. 

But the point is that there’s boxes stacked all over the living room, and as much as Carlos would like to spend the day snuggled up with TK in his bed, he’d also really like to not walk into those boxes at 2 a.m. when he goes for a glass of water. 

So he sighs, and reaches over to poke TK gently between the ribs. 

“C’mon, we can lay back down after. It’ll be better too, knowing we don’t have all the work left in front of us.” TK rolls his eyes and writhes away from Carlos’ fingers. “I’ll Postmates breakfast from that place you like with the almond bagels.” 

TK gasps, feigning offense. 

“Are you _bribing_ me _out_ of your bed? Less than a month into our engagement? That doesn’t bode well for a lifetime of happiness, does it?” But he’s smiling the entire time, and a little bit wider when he gets to the part about spending his entire life with Carlos, so it’s easy to tell that he’s not actually upset. 

“Think of it less as a bribe,” Carlos shifts to a terrible Italian accent, rolling over to pin TK to the mattress and rock their hips together. “and more like an offer you can’t refuse.” 

“Oh, God,” TK laughs and pushes on Carlos’ shoulders until he rolls them both over and sits on Carlos’ stomach, legs folded back so his toes brush the tops of Carlos’ thighs. “ _The Godfather?_ Seriously? Now I don’t even want to be in your bed anymore.” He puts his hands on Carlos’s chest, pushing up and swinging his leg over so he’s standing beside the bed. “I’ll go figure out which box has my books in it, and just for that, I’ll take a bubble tea with my bagels.” 

Carlos rolls his eyes and throws a pillow at the doorway as TK sets off down the hall. But he can’t help thinking to himself that if he gets to start every morning like this, then TK is right. 

They’ll be more than just OK. 

**Author's Note:**

> See y'all again tomorrow!  
> xoxo


End file.
